In certain existing methods, standard injection molding may be used for production of polycarbonate articles particularly polycarbonate articles with capacitive touch parts. These methods have been met with limited use. For instance, when injection molding takes places behind such polycarbonate articles, ink washout often occurs at injection gates. Ink washout occurs during the injection of polycarbonate resin due to high temperature and pressure. Ink washout may also cause visual and electrical failure.
It would thus be advantageous if polymeric articles such as polycarbonate articles may be produced without these identified problems, particularly problems in relation to ink washout.